


Are You Worthy.

by infinityworried



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kinda, Mjolnir - Freeform, but also peter could def lift it, it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityworried/pseuds/infinityworried
Summary: ~ Anon asked - Can you do a fic where they’re all trying to lift mjolnir and Peter just comes in and yeets it ~





	Are You Worthy.

‘’Why would it have changed?’’ Bruce laughed.

‘’Well Rogers barely managed to move it before everything happened with Ultron, and now we know he has no trouble,’’ Clint argued back, gesturing to where Steve was slightly smugly throwing and catching Mjolnir with one hand, ‘’come on, Steve was considered a criminal yet he ended up worthy, what’s to say it’s not the same for the rest of us.’’

Steve put the hammer down and sat back in his spot, leaving the floor open.

‘’I can’t believe we’re doing this again,’’ Tony hummed, refilling a few glasses before taking his own seat.

Despite protests they each started taking their turn to lift it, but even with all Clint’s optimism, not much had changed, Steves step up being the only difference in the end.

After all the teasing they settled back into their seats, Mjolnir left sitting on the coffee table.

A while later Peter landed gracefully just inside the window, ‘’hey guys. Sorry I’m late, Ned and I were finishing off a project,’’ Peter said, pulling off the mask as he made his way into the group. He spotted the hammer on the table and reached out and lifting it off of the glass and swinging it a few times, ‘’really Mr Stark, you wanted to lift it so badly that you got a pretend one?’’ he teased, turning to Tony with a grin on his face.

He found Tony staring at him open-mouthed and frowned as he continued playing around with Mjolnir, ‘’what?’’

When he got no response from Tony he turned to look at the others, only getting more confused when he found them all staring at him.

‘’Is there something on my face?’’ he asked, trying to look at his reflection in the side of the hammer, rubbing his fingertips over any possible marks.

After a few more beats of silence Thor sat forwards, ‘’Mr Parker, have you ever tried to lift Mjolnir before?’’

‘’Course not,’’ Peter laughed, throwing and catching it in much the same way Steve had before, ‘’it would have been very anti-climactic.’’

‘’I’m not so sure about that, Pete,’’ Nat laughed into her drink, over her own shock and now just laughing at everyone elses.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Well, that is Mjolnir.’’

Pete seemed to process it for a second, trying to figure it out before his eyes went wide and he threw the hammer, his superior strength and apparent worthiness sending it clear across the room. Before Steve could put his own hand out to call it back it went crashing through a window, everyone flinching but saying nothing. Seconds later the whoosh of it returning to Steve filled the room, but then it was just silence.

Peter started taking a few steps back, laughing slightly nervously, ‘’Oops, did _not _mean to yeet that quite as hard as I did… Well… At least we learned something new this evening…’’


End file.
